doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zehnten Doctors
Chronologie des Zehnten Doctors In diese Chronologie werden Geschichten mit dem Zehnten Doctor aufgenommen, die man eindeutig aufgrund von Aussagen und Bezügen einordnen kann. Ausschlaggebend sind dabei die Ereignisse innerhalb der TV-Serie. Viele Geschichten mit dem Zehnten Doctor außerhalb der TV-Serie enthalten keine klaren Hinweise, wann genau sie spielen. Diese werden nach ihrer chronologischen Veröffentlichungsreihenfolge zwischen die TV-Episoden einsortiert. In dem Magazin Doctor Who Adventures erlebt der Doctor eine Unmenge an Abenteuern an der Seite von Heather McCrimmon. Diese erschienen nach den Abenteuern mit Donna Noble. Dennoch passen sie von ihrer Vielzahl her nicht in diese Zeitspanne und widersprechen der Aussage in den späten TV-Episoden, der Doctor hätte nach Donna keine länger anwesenden Begleiter mehr gehabt. Da in den Comics keine Bezüge zu anderen TV-Abenteuern des Zehnten Doctors hergestellt werden, ließen sich diese Abenteuer auch in die Zeitspannen vor Martha Jones oder vor Donna einsortieren. Dies mag jeder für sich entscheiden. :siehe auch Chronologien Übersicht Die Abenteuer des Zehnten Doctors beginnen am Ende der Episode The Parting of the Ways, als der Neunte Doctor nach seiner Begegnung mit den Daleks zum Zehnten regeneriert. Folgende Zeitspannen ergeben sich aufgrund der Entwicklungen innerhalb der TV-Serie: #'Abenteuer mit Rose' - Nach seiner Regeneration bleibt Rose Tyler an der Seite des Doctors und gemeinsam reisen sie weiter durch Zeit und Raum. Zwischenzeitlich werden sie dabei von Roses Freund Mickey Smith begleitet, der sich jedoch entschließt, in einem Paralleluniversum zu bleiben. Einige Zeit später strandet auch Rose in diesem Universum und muss dort, getrennt vom Doctor, bleiben. #'Abenteuer ohne feste Begleitung' - Gleich nach dem traurigen Abschied von Rose taucht Donna Noble in der TARDIS auf und der Doctor versucht im Folgenden herauszubekommen, wie sie in die TARDIS kam. Nach einem gemeinsamen Abenteuer lehnt Donna (vorerst) das Angebot ab, mit dem Doctor zu reisen. Er ist eine Zeitlang allein unterwegs. #'Abenteuer mit Martha' - Bei einem neuerlichen Besuch der Erde lernt der Doctor die Medizinstudentin Martha Jones kennen und lädt sie nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abenteuer auf dem Mond zum Dank zu einer Reise mit der TARDIS ein. Aus dieser einen Dankesreise werden viele und Martha macht schließlich den Verlauf eines ganzen für die Erde schrecklichen Jahres rückgängig, bevor sie sich dazu entschließt, das Reisen mit dem Doctor zu beenden. #'Abenteuer ohne feste Begleitung' - Wieder ist der Doctor eine Zeit lang allein unterwegs. #'Abenteuer mit Donna' - In der Episode Partners in Crime begegnet der Doctor dann erneut Donna Noble. Diese hat inzwischen bereut, das Angebot des Doctor abgelehnt zu haben. Nun schließt sie sich ihm mit Freuden an. In der Episode Journey's End haben ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer dann ein trauriges Ende, als der Doctor Donnas Gedächtnis löschen und sie auf der Erde zurück lassen muss, da sie sonst sterben würde. #'Abenteuer ohne und mit wechselnder Begleitung' - Eigentlich will der Doctor keine festen Begleiter mit an Bord nehmen, doch immer wieder begleiten ihn verschiedene Personen eine Zeit lang in der TARDIS. Die Ära des Zehnten Doctors endet, als er in der Episode The End of Time sein Leben für die Rettung Wilfred Motts opfert. Abenteuer mit Rose Tyler Abenteuer ohne feste Begleitung Abenteuer mit Martha Jones Abenteuer ohne feste Begleitung Abenteuer mit Donna Noble Kategorie:Chronologien Abenteuer ohne und mit wechselnder Begleitung Chronologie der Abenteuer des Doctors Kategorie:Chronologien